


coldstorm;

by BoiledSweet



Series: city of nightmares [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: cause i love them, corpo!v, just them together, mentiones Jackie and Misty, thank you very much, v gets sick ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledSweet/pseuds/BoiledSweet
Summary: V gets sick durning one of the missions and Johnny decides to take care of her.Cause I need some fluff ok?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: city of nightmares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156463
Kudos: 32





	coldstorm;

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the amazing pebsterino on tumblr and her art "fever dream" please check her out.

Your car jerks forward and you groan when your vision swims. Angry, blood-thirsty shouts make you bare your teeth. You turn sharply, tires screeching and pedestrians jumping out of your way. The city lights blur and shift in neon colours so brightly your eyes sting. 

The tail follows you, bullets ricocheting off the trunk and you swear. Does it always have to be _your_ car that suffers the most? When you borrow Vik’s no one ever lays a hand on it.

Someone hits you again, hard and you almost slam the wheel with your head. 

“Go faster, for fucks sake!” Johnny screams from the backseat. _Great_ , now he decides to show up. Not when you were surrounded by Militechs soldiers. “Don’t stop! They wanna mangle us!”

“Oh, _really_?!” sarcasm drips from your tongue like acid. “Good thing you are telling me 'cause I wanted to stop for a cup of tea with these fine gentlemen”.

You can hear him scoff and get ready for his insightful comment when another hit makes you lose control for a second. Your car drifts and almost runs into a coffee shop but you turn, something howling beneath your feet. You hear your pursuer scream and the breaking glass windows. But your relief doesn’t last long when another vehicle takes the former's place. 

“Why can’t you just once listen to me?” he asks and you turn around to point a finger at him, barely containing your emotions. Your eyes and ears pulse harshly to the rhythm of your heartbeat. 

“Listening to you is the reason these motherfuckers are chasing us, you daft-” another hit makes you bite your tongue and turn back to the road, going around a construction site and onto the roundabout. People honk at you and flip you off when you cut before them and emerge on the south exit. The pursuit gets stuck in the traffic and you breathe calmly.

For a moment you drive in tense silence passing old and empty buildings. Someone crashes into your side, glass from the right window falls onto your lap and cuts your face. The driver laughs loudly and pulls back to repeat his assault but you recover quickly and take off, the smell of burnt tires make your nose wrinkle with disgust. 

“Go that-”

“Shut up, Johnny! I have to concentrate and you are _not_ helping!” you shut him up and another wave of bullets shakes and rattles your car. 

“Have I _ever_ told you how much I despise you?” Johnny’s voice makes your skin crawl. You _really_ don’t have the time for his bitchy mood.

“Oh, wow! Big words today, huh?” you look into the mirror and catch his enraged gaze. In the background you see two black vehicles closing in on you. 

“Wanna hear better?” he leans between the seats and with a fake smile screams “Get fucked!” 

“Shut up!” 

Fucking Miletech. They wanna play? Oh, you will give them a fucking _treat_. 

With your mouth, you pull the grenade pin out and throw it out the window. A loud explosion fills you with satisfaction. Stepping harshly on the gas you miraculously miss the stop sign and drive onto the Badlands, the sand getting through the broken window and into your already filled with tears eyes. Sandstorm is near.

You ride into an abandoned town and turn off the lights. Johnny points silently at the tall building with missing upper floors and the surrounding it wrecks. You park among the rusty machines and turn off the engine. You slide lower silently feeling the sharp shards tearing into your skin and legs but stay quiet. After around a minute, two large cars pass you, on their trunks two men with machine guns. You see them scan the surroundings then ride off. 

You don’t move for another few minutes, trying to catch any sign of them returning. When no sound comes you get up and crawl out. Your legs and arms are covered in blood and glass that sticks out of your skin. You breathe out and decide to leave them until you find a safe place to take care of them. 

The engine welcomes you with a gust of smoke that makes you cough. You try turning it on but no result other than an awful smell. 

You look around and swear when you see a large storm cloud above you. 

_Great_.

You slowly walk to the almost safely looking house that still has some resemblance of doors. You stumble before the stairs, your hand looking for some support. You lean on the wall painted with graffiti and try to stand straight. 

“Another attack?” Johnny asks from behind you and you scoff.

“No, just fourth month of pregnancy”.

“ _Stop_. Just tell me, is it the relic? I can feel your head throbbing”.

His casual tone makes you stiffen up and you shake off the pulsing in your ears and stinging behind the eyes. 

Without a word, you crush inside and locate the nearest sofa. You lay down and close your eyes, waiting for the pain to stop. 

The sofa reeks of alcohol and piss but you don’t care. Your dress is already a mess, bloody and ripped. You should check the building for some trespassers. You should ward off the room. 

_Fuck_ , you are so cold. 

“No joking, you look rough, V. What’s with you?” he couches beside you but you don’t move.

You swallow and your throat feels like dry sand. You get your phone and call Delamain.

“ _Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?_ ” Delamain’s polite voice answers and you rasp.

“Get me a ride home. You know my location.” you hang up immediately and feel your hand fall down from the dirty sofa. Your muscles burn and you should tend to your wounds but you’re so cold you don’t have the energy to lift a finger. 

“Hey, V. _Hey_ ” you hear his voice getting further away. “V, what is happening?” you don't dare mistake his tone for panic. Everything around you disappears.

*******

You wake up in a soft bed that doesn’t stink. You pretend to be asleep and try to recognize the surroundings. No one seems to be with you, no sound of breathing or footsteps. You slowly open your eyes and see your room. 

You jump up and immediately fall back when your vision swims. Your head begins to throb painfully and your cheeks feel like someone set them aflame. You groan and touch your forehead with cold fingers. You notice bandages around your wrist and arm and throw back the blanket to see your legs. Some spots are red on the white gauze but you can’t help but notice the meticulous way that someone wrapped your limbs. You also think your hair is wet but it can be sweat.

You try to stand up but the knees weaken beneath you. 

A cold. You have a _fucking cold_. And you can’t even stand. 

An ironic laugh builds up in your throat but at the last moment transforms into a cruel cough that rattles your lungs. 

This has to be a joke. You lived through a headshot, poisoning and implant hacking. And a motherfucking _fever_ gets you?!

You look around for something to drink and almost get a heart attack when Johnny appears before you. 

“Fuck, Johnny” you rasp weakly and massage your temples that feel like they are punctuated with needles. 

“I see the sleeping princess is finally up,” he says and your gaze wanders to the window. It’s the middle of the night.

“How long?” you mutter.

“Around two days. You were knocked out”.

_Like dead_ , you know even though he doesn’t say it. You wonder if the relic weakens you so badly that even a small flu could take you out. 

You scoff. Way to go. _Here lies V, the bitch that died twice, once because of her brain tumour and snots_. 

“Don’t say that” he cuts off your train of thoughts with a sharp tone and you huff. You look for the water when- “On your left. The shelf.”

You look up and there is a bottle of water. It looks so appetizing you swallow down the whole thing, some droplets escaping your lips and going down your neck. You want to bombard him with questions but he points at your bed.

“Lay down and I will tell you” You raise an unimpressed eyebrow. He thinks he can order you around your apartment? He must be- “Lay. _Down_.” he hisses a low sound and you glare at each other for a minute. When you realize he won’t back down you sign and do as he says but only because your head started spinning again. 

You don’t let the small moan out of your lips when the scars on your right side start to pulse. 

“Get the blanket, V,” he says and you open your mouth to protest. “You have to sweat it out, you know it. Aren’t you the clever one here?” he jabs at your logic and you stay silent, knowing he’s right. 

Under his watchful gaze, you cover yourself with a blanket, irritation present in your every gesture, and wait for him to talk. Johnny appears beside you laying on his back, arms under his head and tags rising with his every breath. He tries to come as relaxed but you can feel the nervous rope coil inside him. 

Unconsciously you make him more room and swallow hard when he moves closer. 

“I took control of your body” he explains in a neutral tone avoiding your eyes. You just noticed his glasses are gone and you can see the exact shade of his irises along with his long eyelashes. “Delamain came, he had some first-aid kit, I took the glass out and cleaned up the cuts” you touch the bandages lightly and try to imagine Johnny trying to aid you in the back of the car with your body probably getting in the way. “Some guy helped us up here and into the apartment. I washed you, took some medicine from the cabinet and then went to sleep.”

You humm and watch how stiff he looks in your bed. It seems like he waits for you to shout at him. 

But you’re not angry. 

He helped you in dire time and you were… _relieved_ (even though you will never admit it). Staying back in the Badlands at night, alone and with a fever had to have an unpleasant ending. You would have done the same in his place. And you couldn’t help but be impressed with the way he bandaged you. You supposed one can learn during the war. 

“Also, your medicine cabinet is _shit_. Half of the pills I found were expired since the early 70’s.” Johnny ads and you roll your eyes. He’s one to talk. With his constant belief that the plan “ _let’s improvise_ ” is the best way you doubt he has a whole hospital wing in his Porsche.

You almost jump up again. “ _Wait_ ” you whisper through your scratched throat. Johnny looks at you with alarm. “Where’s my car?”

He relaxes with an irritated scoff. 

“Don’t worry. Your shitty four-wheel is back in the parking lot.” you hit him with your pillow when he offends your beloved vehicle. He rolls his eyes at your attack and continues. “I asked Delamain to haul it here.” with a wave of his hand he plops you back down. You think the fever is getting worse because you could swear you felt his rings on your arm. The blanket covered you up to the chin.

Relief washes over your tense body and helps loosen up the aching muscles.

“Why do you care about that car so much anyway?” he asks casually after a minute of tranquil silence. You raise a silent eyebrow. “It’s just… a _very_ simple and average one. Old nowadays even” he says carefully, not wanting another pillow in the face. 

You observe him for a moment and maybe it's because your head feels light and silly or maybe you decided he’s worth opening up to a little but you tell him. You bare a precious part of your rotten heart that died with Jackie. 

“It’s the first thing” you whisper softly and he leans a little, wanting to catch every word from your lips. You pause and he doesn’t even blink, afraid he will destroy the sanctuary you two build in your bed. “It’s the first thing that was fully mine. Not Arasakas, not Jackie’s. _Mine_. From my own money, chosen by me.” you swallow, your mouth feels like it may crack at any moment but you don’t stop. “Jackie wanted to help me, add some eurodollars from his own pocket. But I wanted this... _one thing_ to not be owed to anyone. To be fully mine.” you don’t feel the faint smile that blooms on your face. 

You remember how you first sat down behind the wheel. This old 60’s automobile gave you more joy than any other company jet. And it was earned by you. 

After you left Arasaka you realized how every part of your life relied on them. Your insurance, house, money, _life_. Everything. With Jackie, you promised yourself that you will owe no one anything. And your car was the first step. 

It still has that stupid doll from Jackie and Misty’s necklace that chases away hostile spirits and bad energy. 

He doesn’t comment and you don't need him to. You know… _you feel_ what he thinks.

Through half-lidded eyes, you watch as Nibbles climbs the bed and curls up between you two. Sometimes you wonder if he can feel his moody co-owner. You chuckle lightly and feel Johnny’s heated stare on your face. 

A wave of ice hits you and you shudder involuntarily. Nibbles leans against you, warning your stomach and you sign in content. 

A sudden feeling of helplessness scratches your mind and you look up at Johnny. His expression is a marble mask that you know well. 

“Did you-?”

“Yeah, can feel it.” he confirms your suspicion with a sorrowful voice. It takes you back to that night at the oil field.

“ _...feels like I’m missing something - something_ really _important_.”

His gaze hardens and you see him swallow. 

“ _Then I realize you’re there, you always were,-_ ”

He turns and looks you in the eye, thousand emotions reflecting on his face.

“ _...and this stupid… wave of_ relief _washes over me._ ” 

You watch each other, no words needed to convey what you feel. You should be afraid. Of this vulnerability. Of this _closeness_. 

But you’re not. And it unravels some deep part of you. 

Because maybe… Just _maybe-_

You want to ask what’s on his mind but he covers your eyes with a warm hand. 

“Not now, Princess. _Sleep_. I will stay with you” Johnny murmurs gently and you let yourself breathe out. 

The pressure from your face disappears but you grasp his hand and intertwine your fingers, his rings cold against your heated skin. You sense his rigid and alert state that unwinds when you lay your hands next to your lips. His thumb makes a slow circle on the back of your hand.

You don't know why but it reassures you. And with the sound of purring and your calm breaths, you fall asleep. 


End file.
